Miko巫女
by Ali'sGrave
Summary: ¿Cómo serían las cosas si Kagome hubiese sido la protectora de la Perla Shikon y Kikyo la muchacha que atravesó el pozo? ¿Cómo sería Inuyasha? ¿Naraku seguiría obsesionado con Kagome o quizá...? - UA: La historia sigue la misma linea cronológica del manga - Romance, Drama, Aventura [Inuyasha/Kagome - Sesshomaru/Rin - Naraku/Kikyo] LEMON
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie.**

.

 **Miko**

 **巫女**

.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

.

Había sido un día agotador.

Por la mañana había tenido que despertarse muy temprano para ayudar a los aldeanos a recolectar el arroz. Era tiempo de cosechas, así que todo el mundo estaba preocupado de guardar la suficiente cantidad de comida para el invierno. Después, a media mañana, había tenido que acompañar a Sota para realizar un pequeño exorcismo en una mansión de la aldea contigua. Había almorzado con el adolescente y el resto de su día había sido trabajar en la reconstrucción de algunas cabañas en su aldea.

Menos mal que el día había acabado.

El medio demonio abrió sus ojos ámbar con pereza. Le agradaba mucho el aroma que desprendía el bosque. _Húmedo_. Definitivamente, este era su lugar favorito para tomar un muy merecido descanso. Estiró sus fuertes brazos, aún somnoliento. Sus músculos le estaban exigiendo unas horas más de sueños. Hasta sus párpados le estaban pesando más de lo común. Ya más despierto, se irguió en la gruesa rama del Árbol Sagrado y salto hacia el suelo.

La suave textura del pasto en sus pies amortiguó muy bien la caída. Aseguró muy bien la espada sujeta en su cintura y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pequeño templo de la aldea. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el profundo bosque en aquel momento. Por la posición de la luna en el cielo, estaba seguro que había dormido un montón. Aceleró su paso un poco, preocupado por los aldeanos y por Sota. No le gustaba dejar por mucho tiempo la aldea, después de todo, ésta era su hogar.

Sus pies lo llevaron rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea. El sepulcral silencio se hacía presente en todas las cabañas, excepto en la que compartía con Sota. Ese muchacho seguía despierto, seguramente, esperando su llegada. Suspiró y camino tranquilamente en su dirección. Sería mejor ir a cerciorarse de que Sota durmiera. No le gustaba para nada que durmiera tan poco. Era su protegido y su deber era cuidarlo como lo hubiese hecho _ella_.

Finalmente, llegó a la pequeña cabaña y entró sin reticencias. Sota se encontraba leyendo con tranquilidad unos pergaminos que le habían regalado los hombres de la mansión en la mañana.

Los ojos chocolate del adolescente se posaron con alegría en el medio demonio.

—Al fin llegas, Inuyasha — mencionó el humano a modo de saludo.

— _Keh_ — el medio demonio se cruzó de brazos y elevó una de sus plateadas cejas —. Te he dicho que no tienes que esperarme.

El adolescente de cabello azabache sonrió y comenzó a cerrar los pergaminos. La verdad es que si era muy tarde y mañana debía madrugar, pero… prefería estar agotado que estar solo. Ya en su más tierna infancia, había perdido a todas las personas que amaba. No quería volver a experimentar la misma soledad. Nunca más. La única persona que seguía a su lado era el medio demonio, y era por eso que se preocupaba tanto por él.

Además, Inuyasha le recordaba mucho a _ella_.

Sota ahogó un bostezo e Inuyasha suspiró con hastío. El adolescente sonrió a modo de disculpa y se metió rápidamente al futon. El humano miró con curiosidad al de ojos ámbar, pues no tenía la más mínima intención de acompañarlo.

—¿No dormirás? — preguntó el menor.

El medio demonio desvió su mirada para que el adolescente no pudiera ver su rostro.

—Iré a verla.

Sota se irguió del futon y trató de buscar los ojos de Inuyasha.

—Es tarde — mencionó el chico de cabello azabache con la mirada cristalina —. Puedes ir mañana.

Inuyasha lo encaró y sus ojos denotaron una tristeza casi palpable.

—Hoy se cumplen siete años, Sota.

De los ojos chocolate del adolescente cayeron dos pequeñas lágrimas. Es cierto que ya habían pasado varios años desde lo sucedido, pero el corazón le seguía doliendo igual. No era un secreto para él el que Inuyasha lo estuviese pasando aún peor. Después de todo, el medio demonio había perdido a la única mujer que no lo juzgo como una bestia malvada y asquerosa.

—Dale mis saludos.

Inuyasha le sonrió tristemente al adolescente.

—Volveré pronto.

Y así, el medio demonio dejó la cabaña para dirigirse al templo de la aldea. Subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera. Siempre era igual: los ojos le escocían y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Nada tenía que ver con que ese lugar fuese sagrado, pues su esencia o su poder espiritual jamás le sofocaron. Al contrario, el estar cerca de _ella_ , le hacía sentir una extraña calidez que relajaba todo su cuerpo.

Cuando los peldaños se acabaron, la imagen de un pequeño templo le fue revelada. Caminó hacia el lugar y abrió las puertas con mucho cuidado.

El olor a inciensos y cenizas, llenaron sus fosas nasales. Dos pequeñas velas estaban encendidas en el fondo del lugar, iluminando un pequeño banco de madera en el que reposaban las impecables ropas de la que alguna vez fue la sacerdotisa de la aldea. El medio demonio se acercó con respeto al pequeño banco y se sentó a los pies de éste.

Inuyasha suspiró y llevó su mano derecha hasta su cuello, despojándose así de la joya que le había traído miseria, dolor, pero por sobre todo, _amor_.

Observó la preciosa perla unos momentos y finalmente, la colocó encima de las ropas de la sacerdotisa.

—Kagome.

Una fina lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos. Con tan solo mencionar su nombre, las sensaciones y los sentimientos lo inundaban como a un niño indefenso. Su precioso rostro aparecía en su mente y su dulce sonrisa lo hizo comenzar a sollozar.

¿Alguna vez la herida sanaría?

Perder a su madre no fue fácil. Ella era la única que cuidó de él y perderla fue como atravesar su alma sin piedad… pero perder a Kagome fue como destruir todo en un instante. Sus sonrisas, sus besos, su aroma, esos preciosos ojos chocolates que se lo miraban como si fuese el ser más maravilloso que había pisado el mundo… todo se lo llevo ella. Hasta su felicidad. Ella se había llevado su alma, su corazón y el único sentimiento que jamás creyó sentir alguna vez.

Amor.

Los sollozos se intensificaron un poco más. El medio demonio se abrazó a sí mismo, clavando sus afiladas garras en la piel de sus brazos cansados. Y siguió llorando, pues sabía que el dolor no desaparecería jamás.

Una invisible mano cálida tocó su rostro y sus lágrimas cesaron. Donde quiera que ella estuviese, su alma seguía con él.

Inuyasha tomó las ropas con agresividad y las abrazó como si ella estuviese aun entre sus brazos.

Como si Kagome siguiese allí.

.

.

.

 **Nota: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Es tan solo un prólogo de lo que será una historia muy larga, pero me ha costado mucho escribirlo pues es mi primera historia de Inuyasha.**

 **Como se dieron cuenta, he intercambiado los papeles entre Kikyo y Kagome: Kikyo será la muchacha que atravesará el pozo, mientras que Kagome será el trágico amor de Inuyasha. Quiero destacar que trataré de conservar sus personalidades, pues no me apetece escribir sobre una Kagome fría y calculadora. La idea es, como les dije, ponerlas en sus papeles contrarios.**

 **Las diferencias de la historia se irán dando a medida que avance, pero como notarán, Kagome no selló a Inuyasha, sino que le encomendó cuidar de su hermano, de la aldea y de la preciada Perla Shikon. Los detalles de la muerte de Kagome aún serán un misterio, pero más adelante tendrán los detalles.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado aunque esto sea solo un prólogo.**

 **Dejen comentarios si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia, que en verdad me vendrían muy bien.**

 **Muchos saludos y si les gusta como escribo, pásense por mi perfil o por mi página de Facebook.**

 **Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. I

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie.**

.

 **Miko**

 **巫女**

.

 **Capítulo I**

.

.

.

—¡Ven aquí, perra!

Kikyo tomó en brazos a su pequeña hermana, Kaede, y salió corriendo a todo lo que dieron sus delegadas y contorneadas piernas. Estaba cansadísima y no sabía de donde salía aquella oportuna energía, pero lo agradecía infinitamente.

Un hombre gordo, medio calvo y claramente embriagado hasta la médula, salió corriendo tras la adolescente de cabellos negros con un enfado casi palpable. Se tambaleaba un montón, pero rápidamente llegó a una buena distancia de Kikyo y su hermana en brazos. Cuando estuvo a punto de pescarla del cabello, la adolescente paró en seco y cambió su rumbo, dirigiéndose directamente al templo que solía visitar con frecuencia con Kaede.

Subió las escaleras con mucha dificultad, pero logró su cometido.

Un anciano muy pintoresco notó su presencia y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El viejo levantó uno de sus dedos e indicó un pequeño templo en el que la muchacha solía esconderse cuando buscaba refugio de su inestable patrón. La muchacha hiso una educada reverencia en agradecimiento y se metió al lugar indicado.

Aquel lugar era oscuro y tétrico, aún más por aquel viejo poso que solía estar repleto de esqueletos y huesos, pero era preferible a quedarse a merced de ese hombre ebrio.

—¿Hermana?

Kikyo posó su lastimosa mirada en su pequeña hermana que aún traía el pijama puesto.

—Aquí estoy, Kaede — trató de sonreí.

La pequeña niña se restregó los ojos un par de veces y bostezó.

—¿Otra vez estamos en el templo Higurashi? — preguntó.

Kikyo asintió mientras acunaba a su pequeña hermana en sus brazos. La adolescente se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban al pozo y se sentó con su hermanita encima. _Estaba exhausta_. Estaba aburrida de aquella situación, pero sabía que no estaba en posición de hacer algo al respecto.

Sus padres habían muerto hace ya pasado un año y, como no quería que le quitarán la custodia de Kaede, se había puesto a trabajar y había arrendado una pequeña pieza en una pensión. Con tan solo diecisiete años, había tenido que dejar sus estudios de lado para cuidar y velar por su hermanita, pues era lo único que le quedaba _. ¿Por quién más lucharía?_

—¿Le debes dinero a Makoto-san? — preguntó la niña adormilada.

Kikyo posó sus ojos chocolate en el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—No te preocupes Kaede — le dijo —. Yo me haré cargo.

La pequeña niña se acomodó un poco más en los brazos de su hermana mayor y se echó a dormir.

Kikyo miró con pena a su hermana, siéntese mal por tenerle que hacer pasar por aquello. _La vida no era justa_ … Tener que vivir en aquel lugar era un infierno. Makoto se dedicaba a alojar a prostitutas y mujeres de esa índole, por lo que el ambiente no era muy bueno, mucho menos para una niña como Kaede, pero con el poco dinero que ganaba no se podían permitir algo mejor.

—Perdón, Kaede — susurró la muchacha.

La pequeña niña se removió somnolienta en sus brazos y sonrió cansada.

—Eres una heroína para mí, hermana.

Un ruido seco alertó a las dos chicas en el templo. Kikyo soltó a su hermana y le pidió que se quedara en la escalera, mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta con sigilo. Tras aquellas rendijas, la adolescente pudo notar que Makoto había dado finalmente con su paradero.

— _¿Dónde está esa zorra?_ — escuchó que gritaba Makoto, el dueño de la pensión.

— _No sé de quién habla, señor_ — le contestó el sacerdote educadamente.

Kikyo se sintió mal por el anciano.

— _¡Sé que la está escondiendo! ¡Me debe dos meses de renta!_

— _Será mejor que se calme_ — sugirió el anciano — _. No es el lugar apropiado para que grite así._

Una vasija de cerámica se estrelló estrepitosamente en el suelo del templo. Los dos hombres fijaron sus pares de ojos en el lugar; uno feliz de haber encontrado el escondite de las muchachas y el otro estaba más que horrorizado. La pequeña Kaede había dejado caer la vasija sin querer y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de aquello.

—Lo siento, hermana — se disculpó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando el hombre comenzó a caminar al templo con una macabra sonrisa, Kikyo se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y tomar a su hermana menor en brazos. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para esconderse, ¡ahora! Los ojos chocolate se fijaron en el viejo poso con curiosidad y desesperación. Aquella era la única salida que se le ocurría, y, aunque terminara con un par de huesos quebrados, era mejor a que ese bastardo le hiciese cosas a ella o a su hermanita.

Con decisión y con un pequeño bulto en brazos, Kikyo saltó al pozo devora-huesos…

 _Todo se volvió negro_.

.

.

—¡Inuyasha!

El híbrido pegó un respingo en la rama que se encontraba. Sus orejitas dieron un tirón y, cuando puedo identificar de donde venía la voz, se irguió y salto de copa en copa hasta llegar a la persona que le llamaba con urgencia.

Un anciano con cabello grisáceo y una gran sonrisa le esperaba en la entrada del "Bosque de Inuyasha". El hombre vestía las ropas de un sacerdote, con el típico _kosode_ blanco y la _hakama_ azul oscuro. Cuando el medio-demonio llegó, el viejo acentuó aún más su sonrisa con clara familiaridad.

—¿Qué quieres, Sota?

El aludido comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea, seguido por el híbrido.

—Sé que no te gusta separarte de ella, pero hoy debo purificar la Perla, Inuyasha.

El medio-demonio frunció el ceño con claro enfado. Con la edad, Sota se había vuelto olvidadizo y siempre rezaba porque se le olvidara aquel maldito día, pero siempre lo terminaba recordando de algún modo.

Odiaba separarse de la Perla Shikon. El estar cerca de ella, de alguna forma extraña, le recordaba la calidez de Kagome. Le recordaba sus sonrisas, sus besos y su dulce voz. Cuando permanecía lejos de la Perla, la soledad lo invadía y se sentía desprotegido y débil… _como antes de conocer a su difunta compañera_.

Inuyasha se llevó una de sus manos al cuello, tocando la hermosa joya.

—¿Qué pasaría si me rehúso? — preguntó altaneramente el de cabellera plateada.

El anciano se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

—Sé que no lo harás.

— _Keh_.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la cabaña, ambos hombres se encontraron con una sonriente y regordeta anciana. La mujer tenía el cabello rizado y aún castaño a pesar de su edad avanzada. La aludida les sonrió y les indicó que se sentaran para cenar.

—Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Inuyasha.

El medio-demonio rodó los ojos.

—Solo estoy aquí por lo de la Perla, Hitomi — le dijo.

El anciano se sentó al lado de su mujer y aceptó gustoso el pocillo con sopa que le estaba ofreciendo. El híbrido tardó un poco más, pero a fin de cuentas, terminó aceptándolo de igual forma.

Las tres personas en la cabaña comieron lentamente y en silencio. Inuyasha llevaba varios días sin probar comida cacera y lo estaba disfrutando. Normalmente, el medio-demonio cazaba algunos animales y se alimentaba de lo que le daba el bosque. En su juventud, había vivido con el pequeño de Sota, pero cuando éste decidió casarse con Hitomi, fue hora de que buscara otro lugar para vivir… y el bosque era perfecto.

De repente, las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón, alertándolo.

—¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? — preguntó Sota notando su comportamiento.

 _¡Krack!_

Un estruendo extraño se sintió en toda la zona, haciendo vibrar las cabañas con ferocidad. El anciano sintió una oleada de un familiar poder espiritual. No era igual, pero tenía un gran parecido al de…

Un olor particular inundó las fosas nasales del medio-demonio, haciéndolo salir disparado de la cabaña, seguido por un anciano sorprendido y una anciana confundida. Un par de aldeanos siguieron el rumbo de las tres personas, con armas y algunas antorchas en las manos.

Rápidamente, el extraño pozo ubicado en medio del bosque, fue rodeado por los habitantes de la aldea e Inuyasha.

El corazón del medio-demonio latía con ansiedad y desesperación.

 _Aquel olor…_

 _Aquella esencia…_

 _Se parecía demasiado a…_

—Kagome — susurró el híbrido saltando dentro del pozo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el prado. Todos observaron como el hombre de platinado cabello saltó esperanzado al viejo pozo. Los más jóvenes se vieron confundidos ante el nombre que se escapó de los labios del medio-demonio, pero los más viejos se vieron sorprendidos e igualmente esperanzados ante el recuerdo de la sacerdotisa más grande que conoció aquella aldea.

Después de unos minutos, Inuyasha salió con un una mujer y una niña en brazos. Ambas tenían el cabello negro azabache y parecían estar desmayadas. El medio-demonio dejo los dos cuerpos en el suelo y estudió cuidadosamente las facciones de la mayor de ellas.

 _No, no era Kagome_.

Las facciones de la adolescente eran muy diferentes a las de Kagome. Esta mujer era demasiado pálida y muy delgada si la comparaba con la sonrosada piel de Kagome y su cuervo mucho más curvilíneo y apetecible. Además, los ojos de la muchacha, aún cerrados, parecían ser pequeños. Nada que ver con los de su compañera.

Las dos chicas fueron rodeadas por los aldeanos, cuestionándose entre ellos el porqué de sus extrañas ropas.

Como si ambas hubiesen despertado de una pesadilla, las dos recién llegadas se irguieron en el césped, confundidas y mareadas. La primera en recobrar la razón fue la mayor y observó con su característica frialdad a toda la gente extraña que les rodeaba. Sus ropajes eran viejos, quizá de la Época Feudal. El pozo seguía ahí, mas el templo había desaparecido. El olor a bosque inundó su nariz, haciéndole sentirse aún más confundida.

 _¿Dónde se encontraba?_

—¿Quiénes son? — preguntó Sota severamente, tratando de asimilar el parecido de su difunta hermana con el de aquella impostora.

La adolescente estrujó protectoramente a su hermana y se preparó para echar a correr, más una mano con garras le detuvo al instante.

—¡Contesta!

Kikyo posó su mirar en aquellos hipnóticos y tristes ojos que parecían oro líquido. Por la expresión tan feroz en su cara, la de cabellos negros pudo notar afilados colmillos y, tras desviar su mirada un momento, también notó las peligrosas garras en su mano.

Lo mejor era no enemistar con aquella gente.

—Soy Kikyo… y ella es mi hermana, Kaede — contestó con voz fría, cual témpano de hielo.

Inuyasha se fijó en aquellos ojos chocolate, sin emociones y completamente vacíos. No. Definitivamente, aquella mujer, por mucho que se pareciera, estaba muy lejos de ser su dulce Kagome. El medio-demonio gruñó y la soltó con agresividad, haciéndola caer. Con impecable destreza, Inuyasha saltó y posó en la copa de un árbol cercano, desconfiado.

Sota se acercó a la muchacha, aún confundido, pero también preocupado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Será mejor que nos acompañes a la aldea, jovencita.

Kikyo miró a su pequeña hermana en brazos que miraba a todas partes con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, tal vez tan confundida como ella.

—¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó al anciano vestido de sacerdote —¿Qué año es este?

El hombre la miró.

—Todas sus dudas serán aclaradas mientras usted aclare las nuestras.

Kikyo asintió y se levantó para seguir al grupo de gente que se dirigía a la aldea, no sin antes girar su cabeza y cerciorarse de que aquel extraño individuo de ojos dorados les siguiera el paso muy de cerca.

Por alguna extraña razón…

 _No confiaba en él_.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz de volver después de tanto tiempo. Gracias infinitos por sus comentarios que me han hecho inmensamente feliz y me han motivado a escribir este primer capítulo de la historia. Sin más, vamos a la contestación de reviews:**

• _**Bloody Mary**_ **: Yo creo que todo el mundo se preguntó cómo hubiesen sido las cosas invertidas entre Kagome y Kikyo, así que me decidí a probar a ver qué tal. Aquí la continuación que ojalá te guste. Saludos.**

• _**bruxi**_ **: ¡Gracias! Lo que más deseo de esta historia es que se conserven las personalidades de los personajes originales. Me cuesta, pero siento que voy por buen camino. Aquí la continuación que espero que te guste. Saludos.**

• _**serena tsukino chiba**_ **: Bueno, aquí hay algo. Han pasado varios años desde el prólogo, por lo que Sota es ya un anciano. Por ahora Kagome no hará acto de aparición, pero como la historia gira en torno a ella, tampoco demorará tanto en aparecer. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

• _**Seyram Asakura**_ **: Aún no puedo decirte como murió Kagome y… Bueno, Inuyasha no es exactamente el mismo que al principio de la serie. Yo creo que se asemeja más al del final, que espero pacientemente al regreso de Kagome. Aquí ves como Kikyo aparece y Kagome… la verdad no pretendo hacerla de barro, como Kikyo. Tengo otra idea para ella. Sin más, saludos y gracias por comentar.**

• _**hikari-chan**_ **: Del prólogo ya han pasado varios años. El sufrimiento es parte de la historia, así que en verdad no puedo cambiarla demasiado. Aquí tienes la prometida continuación. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

• _**Nena Taisho**_ **: ¡Gracias! Me cuesta mucho escribirla así que me haces muy feliz. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

• _**isa**_ **: Yo creo que a nadie le atrae la idea de una Kagome con la personalidad de Kikyo. El fin de esta historia es intercambiar los papeles simplemente, no sus personalidades, así que no te preocupes. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

• _**Bitersweet**_ **: Aquí la continuación y ojalá sea de tu agrado. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

• _**Valkiria-San**_ **: ¡Lo siento!, pero aún no debo decir nada de la muerte de Kagome. Tratará de que aparezcan la mayoría de los personajes principales, incluyendo a Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Sobre Sota, ya notaste que efectivamente es una anciano y que se casó con ¡Hitomi! Jajaja Obviamente habrá un par de cambios, pero las personalidades trataré de que queden intactas. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

• _**LunioFlower**_ **: ¡Gracias! La idea ha salido de mi mente así sin más, no muy pulida. Trataré de preocuparme para que no haya errores de tiempo o cosas así. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, chicos! Nos leemos.**


	3. II

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie.**

.

 **Miko**

 **巫** **女**

.

 **Capítulo II**

.

.

.

—Así que, señorita Kikyo — comenzó Sota mientras bebía té al lado de su amada esposa en la cabaña —, ¿no tiene idea de cómo llegó hasta aquí?

La adolescente de ojos café miraba su té con mucha atención. Aquellos pocillos, las ropas de todas las personas allí y el estilo de vida solo concordaban con la Época Feudal del Japón antiguo. Aunque sonara loco y estúpido, al parecer, ella y su hermana, habían viajado, por lo menos, quinientos años atrás. No lo quería creer, pero mientras se dirigían a la aldea, pudo notar la presencia del enorme árbol sagrado y la geografía no era muy diferente de la del templo Higurashi.

 _¿Sería posible?_

 _¿Cómo?_

Eran demasiadas preguntas las que asaltaban su mente en aquel momento. Kikyo levantó su mirada y apretó fuertemente el pequeño pocillo entre sus dedos. También estaban estas personas. El anciano y aquel hombre de trajes rojos y cabellos plateados parecían tener un macabro interés por ella. La chica de cabello azabache desvió su mirada hacia su hermana y suspiró. Ella también necesitaba algunas respuestas.

—Yo… — Kikyo se aclaró la garganta —Nosotras solo saltamos al pozo y aparecimos aquí — era mejor decir la verdad.

Quizá ellos les pudieran ayudar.

Sota bebió un poco más de su té y buscó la mirada de Inuyasha de reojo. El medio demonio estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando severamente a la adolescente de ropas extrañas. Sabía que, por un momento, Inuyasha había pensado que aquella energía espiritual le pertenecía a su querida y difunta hermana. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era ella, pudo ver como aquellos ojos color ámbar se apagaron lentamente.

—Y… ¿de dónde son, pequeñas? — preguntó Hitomi amablemente, tratado de disipar aquel aire de temor y desconfianza.

Kikyo se removió incomoda en su tatami y bebió un poco de té.

—Tokio.

Los tres mayores las miraron con inevitable confusión. Jamás habían escuchado de aquella localidad. Eso confirmó un poco más las sospechas de Kikyo… Definitivamente, esta era la misma zona que en la que se encontraba hace unas horas, solo que quinientos años atrás. Suspiró cansada, confundida y algo _shockeada_.

—¿Y por qué no te largas?

La voz grave del medio demonio despertó cierto sentimiento de molestia en la muchacha de cabello azabache. Kikyo miró de muy mala forma al hombre de cabellos plateados. No le agradaba para nada. Aquella actitud de superioridad se notaba a kilómetros de distancia y eso era algo que ella no soportaba.

Sota interrumpió cualquier suceso que pudiera causar algún tipo de agresividad.

—Inuyasha… — le reprendió, haciendo que el medio demonio desviara la mirada con molestia soltando un singular " _Keh_ " — Muchacha, me gustaría hacerte solo una pregunta más, Kikyo, ¿verdad?

La adolescente asintió.

Sota se levantó con dificultades y se dirigió hacia el hombre de cabellos plateados. Kikyo observó con curiosidad como el anciano extendía su arrugada mano hacia el de ropas rojas. Inuyasha le miró con clara molestia, pero después de unos segundos, el medio demonio metió su mano dentro del _haori_ y le entregó una preciosa joya de tonalidades rosas y moradas. El anciano le agradeció silenciosamente y se acercó a ella.

Kikyo ubicó el pocillo con té a su lado y observó como el anciano le tendía le hermosa joya.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó Kaede curiosa.

La adolescente acercó sus manos casi con miedo al precioso objeto. Por la atención de todos, no era difícil adivinar que aquella perla poseía un valor incalculable. Con mucho cuidado, Kikyo la tomó entre sus dedos y la preciada joya brillo con una intensidad increíble. La adolescente sintió una extraña calidez y, por un solo segundo, en su mente apareció la cariñosa sonrisa de una curiosa muchacha muy parecida a ella, pero vestida con extraños ropajes de sacerdotisa.

Kikyo jadeó sorprendida.

—Esto sin duda prueba que tú eres la reencarnación de mi querida hermana — mencionó Sota con una intensa mirada de nostalgia.

Kaede se acercó más a la perla y Hitomi sonrió.

—Aquella es la _Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus_ o, simplemente, _Perla de Shikon_ — explicó la anciana —. Es una joya mágica capaz de conceder cualquier deseo.

Kikyo casi se carcajeó en su mente. ¿ _Joya mágica_? De no ser por la extraña situación que estaba viviendo, jamás se hubiese tragado algo así. Pero, indiscutiblemente, aquella joya tenía _algo_. La adolescente dio un respingo cuando recordó vagamente que el sacerdote del Templo Higurashi había mencionado algunas cosas sobre una extraña perla te tiempos ancestrales.

Si, definitivamente estaba quinientos años en el pasado.

—Me querida hermana fue la encargada de cuidar de la Perla para que ésta no callera en manos equivocadas — continuó Sota —. Se supone que ella debía ser quien la purificara. Ella debía desaparecerla de este mundo.

Kikyo dudó por un momento.

—Entonces… ¿soy la reencarnación de la cuidadora de la Perla? — aquello sonaba tan irracional, como su presencia en aquel extraño mundo.

Un golpe seco llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Ella no es la reencarnación de Kagome! — el iracundo medio demonio parecía estar dispuesto a saltar encima de todos los presentes.

Kaede se asustó y se escondió detrás de su hermana mayor. El hombre de cabellos plateados y ropa roja se dirigió peligrosamente a la adolescente. De muy malos modos arrancó la hermosa joya de sus manos y salió de la cabaña hecho una furia, dejando a todos los presentes con los nervios de punta.

Sota pareció relajarse y se volvió a sentar en su lugar, junto a su mujer.

—Lo sentimos, muchachas — se disculpó el anciano —. Él suele actuar así cuando se habla tan a la ligera de mi hermana.

Kikyo se acomodó en su tatami más tranquila y Kaede volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Kagome era su esposa — explicó Hitomi con una triste sonrisa.

La adolescente les miró con confusión.

—Una sacerdotisa… ¿ _casada_? — preguntó Kikyo con un semblante levemente sorprendida.

Sota rio de buena gana.

—Parece extraño, ¿verdad? — el anciano bebió un poco más de té — Y es aún más extraño, ¿sabes? No sé si pudiste notarlo, pero Inuyasha es un medio demonio.

Kikyo torció sus labios. Sí, claro que había notado que aquellas orejas y el aspecto general de ese muchacho no eran muy humanos, pero de ahí a pensar directamente en demonios era levemente desconcertante. Aunque, considerando que en aquella época sucedieron muchas cosas, todo eso parecía algo normal _. Cotidiano_.

—Pero… los demonios son malos y aquel hombre no parece una mala persona — mencionó inocentemente Kaede mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su té.

Hitomi sonrió.

—Claro que él no es malo. Esa es solo una fachada para alejar a algunas personas — respondió tranquilamente la anciana —Solo es algo gruñón y maleducado.

 _Kikyo no lo dudó ni por un momento_.

—Mi hermana — continuó Sota con una nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro — fue elegida como la protectora de la perla con solo catorce años. Yo tenía solo siete. Nuestros padres murieron y ella siempre se hiso cargo de mí, tal como parece que tú lo haces con tu pequeña hermana.

Kikyo asintió.

—Kikyo es la mejor — respondió la niña con esmero.

Sota le sonrió.

—No lo dudo, pequeña… — bebió un poco más de té —. La aldea fue blanco de muchos ataques por los rumores de que una joven sacerdotisa se hacía cargo de tan valiosa joya. Inuyasha fue uno de los incautos que quiso robarla.

Kikyo mostró cierto interés.

—Mi hermana — continuó el anciano —, a pesar de ser tan joven, era una chica muy hábil. No era muy buena con el arco — se carcajeó —, pero sus poderes espirituales eran sorprendentes. Si ella hubiese querido, Inuyasha no sería más que polvo… pero mi hermana siempre fue alguien muy piadosa, quizá hasta ingenua. Jamás atacó a Inuyasha.

Kaede y Kikyo estaban muy interesadas en la extraña historia que el anciano les estaba contando.

—Eso fue lo que hizo que Inuyasha se interesara en ella — mencionó Hitomi dulcemente.

Sota asintió.

—Mi hermana jamás dudo en purificar a los demonios que amenazaban con robar la Perla, pero con Inuyasha siempre fue diferente. Recuerdo que una vez le pregunté el porqué de aquello.

—¿Y qué le respondió? — preguntó Kaede.

El anciano sonrió con dulzura.

—Me dijo que jamás se sintió amenazada por su presencia demoniaca — contestó —. Kagome no creyó que Inuyasha fuera alguien con malas intenciones.

—Inuyasha comenzó a seguirla — continuó Hitomi —. Siempre que Kagome se encontraba en el bosque, Inuyasha estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, vigilándole. Una vez, a Kagome la tomó por sorpresa un poderoso demonio y, contra todo pronóstico, Inuyasha la salvó y la protegió.

Kaede suspiró enamorada.

—¡Que romántico!

Sota rió.

—Si — le dio la razón —. Desde aquel suceso, ellos comenzaron a entablar pequeñas conversaciones que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en largas charlas. Donde estaba Kagome, estaba Inuyasha. Los aldeanos comenzaron a dudar sobre las extrañas intenciones de Inuyasha, así que le pidieron a Kagome que se alejara de él.

—Recuerdo que Kagome les reprendió a todos — mencionó Hitomi mientras reía de buena gana —. Nos llamó prejuiciosos y, por primera vez, todos los aldeanos nos sentimos mal por juzgar a Inuyasha.

Sota sonrió.

—Mi hermana se molestó mucho aquella vez. Recuerdo que fue a busca a Inuyasha para que todos le pidieran perdón por pensar cosas tan feas de él — el anciano cerró los ojos —. Aquella noche, Inuyasha durmió por primera vez en nuestra cabaña. Kagome le sirvió la cena y parecía realmente apenado por la situación.

—¿Y cuándo se casan? — preguntó Kaede.

La pareja de anciano se rio de buena gana.

—Mi hermana siempre fue una chica impulsiva — continuó —, así que fue demasiado notorio cuando comenzó a sentir _cierto aprecio_ por Inuyasha. Inuyasha, sin embargo, era tímido, así que cuando mi hermana intentaba acercarse a él, éste terminaba huyendo de ella.

Kikyo enarcó una ceja.

 _¿Tímido?_

—Una noche de luna nueva, mi hermana llegó llorando a la cabaña porque Inuyasha le había mencionado que su constante presencia le irritaba. Con los años me di cuenta que aquello fue solo por tratar de protegerse y de protegerla a ella. Pasó un tiempo antes de que Inuyasha volviera a entablar una conversación con ella.

—¿Y la boda? — insistió Kaede al notar que la historia ya no estaba tomando un rumbo tan romántico.

—Kaede — le reprendió su hermana mayor.

Hitomi le sonrió a la pequeña.

—Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Sota asintió.

—Mi hermana solo llegó un día diciendo que Inuyasha y ella se habían casado por las leyes de los demonios — Kikyo se sorprendió —. Cualquiera pensaría que sus poderes espirituales la abandonarían al verse casada con cualquier hombre, mucho más con un demonio, pero Kagome pareció volverse más fuerte después de aquello.

Hitomi le dio la razón.

—Inuyasha y Kagome peleaban codo a codo contra los malvados demonios que quisiesen apoderarse de la Perla. La espada que tiene Inuyasha fue conseguida gracias a Kagome… o, al menos, eso dijo él.

—Es cierto — dijo Sota —. Aquella espada es para proteger a los humanos. Colmillo de Acero perteneció al padre de Inuyasha y fue creada con la intención de proteger a su madre, quien claramente era humana.

—¡La boda! — urgió Kaede.

Kikyo suspiro, aunque una parte de ella también quería saber cómo terminaba aquella historia.

.

.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la copa del Árbol Sagrado observando la preciada Perla de Shikon. ¿Cómo es que Sota había siquiera podido insinuar que aquella mujer era l reencarnación de Kagome? Sí, sus poderes espirituales eran fuera de lo común, pero ¡vamos! Era tan solo una chiquilla con cara de amargura.

… Aunque Kagome también era una chiquilla cuando la conoció.

Sus orejas caninas bajaron con tristeza y observó la Perla con interés. Muchas veces consideró utilizarla para poder ver una vez más a su amada compañera. Muchas veces pensó que traerla de vuelta a este mundo sería algo maravilloso; después de todo, su muerte solo fue una cruel jugarreta del destino al verle a él, un ser tan inferior, siendo tan feliz. Muchas veces deseó poder hacerlo…

Pero Kagome se lo había prohibido.

 _El medio demonio no cabía en sí de felicidad. Allí, tirados bajo el majestuoso Árbol Sagrado, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha y su bella compañera. Las ropas de él y las de ella se encargaban de cubrir la inminente desnudez de los apasionados amantes tras haber hecho el amor._

 _Inuyasha acercó a Kagome a su pecho y la escuchó reír._

— _¿De qué te ríes, mujer? — preguntó curioso._

 _Kagome le miró con ojos brillantes y le sonrió._

— _Eres muy sobreprotector — contestó ella._

 _Inuyasha se sonrojó y desvió la mirada con clara vergüenza._

— _Cállate — le pidió —. Además, eres mi mujer. Mi deber es protegerte, Kagome. Si algo te llegara a pasar yo… — el medio demonio pareció consternarse ante la sola idea —. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por no verte morir._

 _Kagome se levantó, sorprendiendo al medio demonio. Inuyasha se sentó y observó como las facciones de la muchacha se convertían en una extraña mueca de tristeza._

— _Inuyasha — le llamó —, quiero pedirte algo._

 _El de cabello plateado la observó con seriedad._

— _Lo que sea._

 _Kagome lo miró a los ojos._

— _Si yo llegara a morir…_

— _¡No te dejaré morir, Kagome!_

— _Escúchame._

 _Silencio._

— _Si yo… si yo llegara a morir, prométeme que no utilizarás la perla para salvarme, Inuyasha._

— _Pero… ¿por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

— _¡Prometelo!_

 _Beso. Abrazo. Beso._

— _Lo prometo._

.

.

.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que ha pasado un montón de tiempo, pero no he podido actualizar antes por problemas con mi computador. Verán… mandé mi computador a servicio técnico y un tarado lo arruino y me cobró un riñón y medio por todo lo que le hizo. Perdí mis escritos y todo lo que llevaba de esta historia. En resumen, fui estafada y me robaron.**

 **Bueno, sin ya más tragedia, les contesto los reviews:**

• _**LunioFlower**_ **: ¡Gracias por comentario! Verás, como dije, esta historia salió sin más de mi imaginación, sin pulir y algo infantil, pero tampoco quiero que esto se convierta en una copia del manga. Kagome no será de barro y hueso porque, cuando me imaginé la historia, mi mente estaba pensando en una película de ciencia ficción y fantasía jajaja. Mucha de mi inspiración parte de ahí, así que es por eso que no quiero que todo sea exactamente igual. Y concuerdo contigo, Kikyo es hermosa, sin duda, el personaje femenino más atractivo, sin embargo creo que Inuyasha, luego de haber tenido una compañera tan diferente psíquicamente, no se verá atraído por ella, o no al menos de la misma forma que el manga. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y bueno, me agrada leer que te intereses tanto en la historia, así que ¡gracias! De verdad te agradezco un montón el comentario y espero que sigas la historia hasta el final. Un gran saludo.**

• _**Valkiria-San**_ **: La muerte de Kagome aún está allí misteriosa jajaja. Tranquila, Kagome aparecerá, pero en varios capítulos más. Por mientras, espero que te deleites con este y con este y varios flash backs que vienen más adelante. No sé si exista como tal aquel triángulo amoroso, pero Inuyasha si llegará a querer bastante a Kikyo más adelante. No quiero que esto sea una copia exacta del manga, así que espero que no te molestes porque este triángulo no sea como la mayoría conocemos. En fin, ¡gracias por comentar! Un gran abrazo y que disfrutes el capítulo.**

• _**hikari-chan**_ **: Kagome no aparecerá hasta varios capítulos más. Sé que fue mucho tiempo, pero no tener computadora no me daba muchos ánimos a continuar la historia. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo. ¡Un gran abrazo para ti! Gracias por comentar.**

• _**Ca211**_ **: ¡Gracias por comentar! Bueno, la idea no está muy pulida, así que más de un error puede haber, así que me disculpo. Tampoco será una copia del manga, así que tampoco esperes a que sea todo exactamente igual. En fin, espero que este capítulo haya satisfecho tus expectativas. ¡Un gran abrazo para ti espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**

• _**peketaishouchiha**_ **: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Aquí está la tan esperada continuación. Espero que la disfrutes. ¡Un gran saludo para ti!**

• _**Brenda19**_ **: ¡Un montón de gracias! Si bueno, como dije la idea está media desordenada, así que más de un error va a haber. Aquí está la continuación, ¡espero que la disfrutes! Un gran saludo.**

• _**Ladybug miau**_ **: Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste un montón. ¡Gracias por comentar y un gran abrazo para ti!**

 **En fin, sin ya más nada que decir me despido de ustedes y les agradezco un montón su apoyo y su espera. Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.**

 **Espero sus opiniones.**

 **Un beso.**


	4. III

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie.**

.

 **Miko**

 **巫** **女**

.

 **Capítulo III**

.

.

.

 _El viento soplaba con especial delicadeza aquel día de verano._

 _Inuyasha cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse completamente. Su sentido del olfato le indicó el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa que protegía la preciada Perla de Shikon. Antes de matar a aquel ogro, éste había mencionado que la sacerdotisa que cuidaba la Perla era tan solo una chiquilla. Si él lograba quitarle la poderosa joya, al fin podría convertirse en un verdadero demonio. Finalmente sería respetado y castigaría a todos aquellos que se rieron de él._

 _El medio demonio abrió los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia. La muchacha no debería estar a más de diez metros de él internada en el bosque. Si la chiquilla ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su cercanía, dudaba mucho que fuera una sacerdotisa competente. Seguramente acabar con ella sería pan comido. No la mataría por todo lo que su amada madre le había inculcado, pero si la dejaría lo suficientemente herida para que no pudiera seguirle, ni mucho menos atacarle._

 _Inuyasha se dispuso a correr en dirección al bosque. Cuando pudo divisar una figura vestida con ropas rojas y blancas se detuvo y se escondió en uno de los árboles más frondosos de la zona. Desde allí, estudió con cierto interés a la supuesta sacerdotisa que protegía la preciada Perla de Shikon._

 _Eran cierto los rumores; la muchacha no debía tener más de catorce o quince años. Traía el cabello azabache suelto y lucía una bonita sonrisa mientras conversaba con un niño que tenía cierto parecido con ella. La chica parecía estar enseñándole sobre las plantas medicinales que estaba recolectando. Las armas de la sacerdotisa eran un arco y flechas que eran cargados por el pequeño niño a su lado. Inuyasha sonrió ante aquello. Ni siquiera tendría que atacar a la muchacha, solo separaría al niño con las armas._

— _Keh, será más fácil de lo que pensé — susurró el medio demonio alistando sus garras._

 _Cuando estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella y el niño, la sacerdotisa se irguió al lado del pequeño y tomó su arco y flechas. Inuyasha se quedó helado. Lo había notado. La sacerdotisa había sentido su presencia y ahora acabaría con él. El medio demonio estaba dispuesto a huir cuando notó que la chica apuntaba en dirección opuesta a él._

— _Detrás de mí, Sota — ordenó la sacerdotisa con voz firme._

 _El pequeño niño se agarró de los ropajes de la muchacha y se escondió detrás de ella con cierto temor._

 _El medio demonio se concentró y, por fin, pudo notar una presencia demoniaca en la dirección donde la muchacha apuntaba con decisión. Algunos árboles temblaron en la distancia y supo que el demonio era poderoso. Claro que para él sería pan comido, pero dudaba aún de los poderes de la muchacha. Finalmente, Inuyasha decidió observar la escena y quizá así lograría conseguir la valiosa Perla mientras la sacerdotisa se distraía con el demonio._

 _La muchacha disparó una flecha purificadora que atravesó un buen tramo del bosque. Un rugido estrepitoso se escuchó y la enorme criatura se acercó al claro donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa y el pequeño niño a su lado. Inuyasha volvió a preparar sus garras en caso de que el demonio decidiera también atacarle a él. El enorme monstruo se acercó a la sacerdotisa con ferocidad. Debía medir a lo menos unos tres metros de alto y dos de ancho. Tenía la forma de un oso, pero con tres ojos y unos enormes colmillos amenazadores._

 _Inuyasha notó como la chica, gracias a la flecha que había lanzado con anterioridad, había logrado destruir su brazo derecho. El medio demonio volteó hacía la muchacha, notando decisión en su rostro. Tal vez no era tan débil como pensó._

— _¡Sacerdotisa!, entrégame la Perla de Shikon — rugió el monstruo con ferocidad._

 _El demonio saltó con las claras intenciones de asesinar a la chica y al niño que la acompañaba. La chica de cabello azabache retrocedió unos pasos y preparó su arco, lista para atacar. Inuyasha no podía dejar de observar. En los ojos de la muchacha no había ningún rastro de temor, pero tampoco perdían la calidez con la que había estado sonriendo con anterioridad._

 _La sacerdotisa disparó, terminando así de purificar al demonio por completo._

— _¡Hermana, eres genial!_

 _Inuyasha observó como la sacerdotisa le entregaba su arco y flechas al niño que le miraba con fascinación. La muchacha se acercó al sesto donde se encontraban las hierbas que había recolectado y lo recogió, para luego seguir al niño que no paraba de parlotear a su lado, diciéndole lo maravillosa y sensacional que había estado._

 _Inuyasha se tensó por completo cuando notó que la sacerdotisa se detenía y se volteaba en su dirección. Los ojos chocolate de ella parecieron estudiarlo con especial concentración. El medio demonio estuvo dispuesto a huir al temer por su vida —aunque fueron solo unos segundos—, pero no se sintió capaz de mover su cuerpo de aquella rama. Finalmente, y contra todo pronóstico, la sacerdotisa que protegía la Perla de Shikon le sonrió._

 _El medio demonio sintió como una extraña calidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La forma en la que la chica le sonreía; tan confiada, tan sincera… Inuyasha sintió como la sangre acudía a sus mejillas. Nadie nunca le sonreiría de esa forma, jamás._

 _Nadie._

 _Solo aquella extraña sacerdotisa._

.

.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, notando así que ya casi había oscurecido.

Se irguió perezosamente en la rama del Árbol Sagrado y bostezó. No estaba seguro de cuanto había dormido, pero por el color del cielo había sido bastante. Llevó su mano izquierda a haori, palpando así que la Perla se encontrara en su lugar. Sabía que ante cualquier movimiento en el bosque se despertaría, mas era una costumbre y no se sentía conforme hasta sentir que la valiosa joya estaba con él. Inuyasha sonrió tristemente.

 _Otra vez había soñado con ella_.

Aquella fue la vez que se conocieron. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Kagome había sentido su presencia desde un principio. Su compañera siempre tuvo ese sexto sentido muy desarrollado: el de leer y comprender el alma de los demás. Siempre le sorprendió la forma en que su mujer se acercaba tanto a las personas, haciéndoles sentir mejor con sus cuidados y sus dulces palabras. Había sido la persona con el corazón más grande que había conocido… _suficientemente grande como para haberse enamorado de un medio demonio como él_.

Solo Kagome, y después Sota y algunos otros aldeanos, habían sido capaz de aceptarle como uno más, sin condición. La forma en que la chica había preguntado su nombre la primera vez que estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia, la manera en la que la chica confió en él incondicionalmente, el como ella le protegió desde que él le confeso sobre sus noches de luna nueva, la primera vez que rozo su mano con la de ella o la primera vez que se besaron. Todo aquello lo había vivido gracias a que Kagome jamás le juzgó.

Siempre estuvo en deuda con ella… ¿y cómo le pagó él? Dejándola morir en sus brazos.

Inuyasha bajó sus orejas mientras observaba sus garras con enojo. Aun, a pesar de haber transcurrido más de cincuenta años, él podía divisar en su mente el cómo sus manos y garras quedaron impregnadas de la sangre de su mujer. Casi era capaz de sentir como la vida de ella se le escurrió entre las manos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Cerró sus puños y sintió deseos de destruir todo a su paso.

Su mujer había muerto entre sus manos y él no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

El olor de la muchacha del pozo llegó a sus fosas nasales, haciéndole sentir aún peor. A él no le importaba s aquella chiquilla con mirada de hielo era la reencarnación de su mujer. Con tan solo observarla por un momento pudo notar que era todo lo que Kagome no. La chiquilla con el nombre de Kikyo parecía fría en indiferente a todo. Lo único que parecía importarle era el bienestar de la mocosa que la acompañaba. Bajo cualquier otro criterio, parecía ser una mujer sin sentimientos.

 _Herida_.

Aquella palabra con la vos de Kagome apareció en su cabeza. ¿Herida? Las orejas del medio demonio dieron un tirón y se concentró. Nada. Odiaba cuando sentía tan claramente la voz de Kagome en su subconsciente… casi podía creer que era real. ¿Herida? Inuyasha olfateó el aire nocturno y por fin lo notó. La muchacha fría apestaba a dolor y tristeza. A pesar de que su rostro parecía imperturbable, la esencia de aquellos sentimientos estaban calados muy profundos en el olor que despedía aquella mujer.

Era como oler a una Kagome herida.

Inuyasha se golpeó el rostro un par de veces y bajó del Árbol. Darle tantas vueltas al asunto le estaban volviendo paranoico. Sus pies desnudos sintieron la humedad del terreno con familiaridad. El medio demonio decidió dar unas vueltas en la zona, procurando así que ningún monstruo atacara la aldea. Con paso decidido comenzó a recorrer el bosque que llevaba su nombre.

El aire comenzaba a enfriar.

Luego de una ronda rápida, Inuyasha decidió que quizá debía regresar a la cabaña de Sota para enterarse de qué harían con la muchacha que supuestamente era la reencarnación de su querida mujer. Saltó algunos techos de cabañas en la aldea hasta llegar a la del anciano. El fuego estaba aún encendido y algunas voces tenues inundaban la atmosfera. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, una discusión le detuvo…

—No podemos hacer eso, Sota — mencionó Hitomi al interior casi susurrando.

Inuyasha escucho a alguien removerse en su asiento.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo — objetó la muchacha de mirada fría —. No creo estar capacitada para aquello… además, yo no pertenezco aquí.

El medio demonio movió sus orejas con interés.

 _¿Capacitada?_

—Eres la reencarnación de mi querida hermana — habló Sota con voz firme —. Yo te puedo entrenar, muchacha. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

—Nos dijiste que no querías volver — afirmó Hitomi.

Inuyasha sintió como la muchacha comenzó a desprender un olor a nerviosismo.

—Y… ¿cómo piensan quitársela? — preguntó.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Acaso Sota iba a...?

De un golpe, el medio demonio destruyó la puerta de la cabaña. La chica de mirada fría se irguió y tomó en brazos a su hermana, alejándose de él lo más que pudiese. Sota y Hitomi le observaron con tristeza, un poco más acostumbrados al explosivo carácter de Inuyasha. La mirada del mitad demonio estaba rebosante de furia. Observó con odio a la muchacha con ropas extrañas y luego desvió su mirada furibunda hacia Sota.

Quería explicaciones. Ahora.

—¿Quitarle qué, a quién? — preguntó Inuyasha con voz ronca y amenazadora.

Sota suspiró y se paró del tatami con cierta dificultad.

—Inuyasha — comenzó el anciano con cansancio —; estoy completamente seguro de que esta mujer es la reencarnación de mi hermana.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—¡¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa?!

Sota le observó un momento y después desvió la mirada, volviendo a sentirse como el mismo niño indefenso que había perdido a su amada hermana de la peor manera.

—Nosotros… nosotros creemos que lo mejor sería que esta chica continuara con la misión que tenía Kagome — terminó por susurrar el anciano —. Kikyo debería cuidar la Perla de Shikon.

Inuyasha sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se sentía así? No estaba seguro, pero la ira se estaba encargando de nublar peligrosamente su sentido común. Inconscientemente, el medio demonio llevó su mano hasta donde escondía la Perla. No. No iba a separarse de ella por ningún motivo. Sintió como otra oleada de furia le golpeaba sin piedad tras desviar la mirada hacia la chica de ropa extraña.

—¡¿Quieres que le entregue la Perla a esa mujer?! — gritó fuera de si — ¡¿Quieres deshonrar el último deseo de Kagome?!

Sota retrocedió antes aquellas palabras.

—Kikyo es la reencarnación de Kagome, Inuyasha — agregó Hitomi con el mayor tacto —. Esto será lo mejor. Será como si Kagome estuviese aquí.

Inuyasha casi explotó de enfado.

—¡¿Es como si Kagome estuviese?! — vociferó el medio demonio. Levanto uno de sus dedos, indicando a la chica que sostenía a su hermana en brazos — ¡¿Crees que esa zorra es Kagome?! Mi mujer murió y lo último que pidió fue que yo me hiciese cargo de ti, Sota; y también de la Perla.

Sota sintió como las energías demoniacas de Inuyasha se incrementaban.

—Inuyasha, cálmate, por favor.

—¡Me calmaré cuando dejes de decir estupideces! — gruñó —. Solo estás arruinando los últimos deseos de tu hermana. De mi mujer.

—Inuyasha, llenaras la Perla de maldad — la voz de Hitomi temblaba.

—Entréganos la Perla, Inuyasha.

El medio demonio le sostuvo la mirada al hermano de la única mujer que amó. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de decir aquellas palabras? ¿Cómo es que no se sentía mal por deshonrar los últimos deseos de la mujer más maravillosa que había pisado la tierra? Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia la Perla con dolor. Separarse de la Perla sería como perder el único vínculo que compartía aún con Kagome. Renunciar a la Perla de Shikon sería como renunciar a Kagome. A su mujer.

Inuyasha gruñó y huyó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar. Si querían que él entregase la Perla tendrían que arrancarla de sus dedos fríos y rígidos.

Si ellos querían la Perla, tendrían que matarlo.

.

.

.

 **Aquí está la continuación, queridos lectores. No me costó nada escribirla a pesar de que tuve bastante contratiempos durante el día jejeje. He terminado de planear la historia y creo que serán alrededor de 60 capítulos. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Estarían dispuestos a leerlo o sintetizo un poco más la historia?**

 **Como ven, Inuyasha la ha estado pasando muy mal, pero el próximo capítulo llegará un personaje con buenas noticias para él (o eso espero jejeje). ¿Qué les ha parecido el Flash Back? He decido agregar un montón durante la historia, así que poco a poco iremos descubriendo como fue que Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron enamorando y así, hasta la muerte de ella.**

 **Sin ya más palabrería, vamos a la contestación de reviews:**

• _**Ladybug miau**_ **: Son muchas preguntas, querida. Como mencione, y creo que mucha gente me encontrará razón, no le veo el caso a que Inuyasha se enamore de Kikyo. Yo creo que si él hubiese conocido a Kagome primero, jamás se hubiese enamorado de Kikyo, pero es solo lo que yo creo jejeje. En fin, gracias por comentar y espero que el capítulo te guste.**

• _**Ca211**_ **: Bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Como ves, durante la historia, Inuyasha nos irá mostrando como se desarrolló su relación con Kagome, así que no te preocupes. Yo tampoco soy muy amiga de los UA en casi ninguna historia jejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.**

• _**Valkiria-San**_ **: jejeje me pareció interesante que ya al comienzo de la historia, Inuyasha y Kagome estuviesen casados, además le da cierta angustia a la historia (no es que me guste hacerles sufrir, ¿eh?). Kagome no sabía que moriría, pero si tenía conocimiento de que la Perla no se purificaría con el deseo de traerle de vuelta. Estará presente en recuerdos por ahora, pero te prometo que ya aparecerá. Muchas gracias por comentar, querida. Disfruta el capítulo.**

• _**Nena Taisho**_ **: Kagome aparecerá en los recuerdos de nuestro querido Inuyasha, así que no la echaremos tanto de menos jejeje, aunque tengo pensado que pronto haga su aparición. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

• _**peketaishouchiha**_ **: Aquí está la continuación, querida. Espero que te guste y que disfrutes el capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Saludos.**

• _**hikari-chan**_ **: Me pareció interesante darle un comienzo así bien lúgubre a la historia, lo siento. Aquí está la continuación, pero los detalles se irán esclareciendo a medida que avancen los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste.**

• _**Izainu kuro-chan**_ **: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo, pues lo he escrito con esmero después de recibir tu comentario, querida. Un gran saludo y disfruta la lectura.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos vendrán más moviditos, así que prepárense. Sé que no ha habido una muy buena interacción entre Kikyo e Inuyasha, pero solo esperen y verán lo bueno que se pondrá todo. Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, sus favoritos y todo eso. Espero comenzar a actualizar una vez cada una o dos semanas, así que estén atentos, queridos lectores.**

 **Me despido de ustedes con un gran beso.**

 **Ali'sGrave.**

 **PD: Los invito cordialmente a pasar por mi One-Shot, "Yuki no hi". Es un LEMON de Inuyasha y Kagome que creo que me quedo bastante bien, por lo que dicen los comentarios. Ya saber, por si buscan algo así agridulce que leer (jejeje, les quiero).**


	5. IV

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie.**

.

 **Miko**

 **巫** **女**

.

 **Capítulo IV**

.

.

.

 _¿Cómo era posible que aquello estuviese sucediendo?_

 _Sesshomaru observaba con genuina curiosidad a la joven sacerdotisa a unos metros de distancia; Kagome, si mal no recordaba. La chiquilla no tendría más de dieciséis años y tampoco parecía poseer un gran poder espiritual. Si no estuviese vestida con los característicos ropajes blanco y rojo, ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su profesión. Y era por todo aquello que el gran Sesshomaru se preguntaba cómo era posible que esa cría fuera la única capaz de sacar la valiosa espada de su padre de aquel pedestal._

— _¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó el Gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste —¿Por qué has podido extraer la espada?_

 _Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia la vieja espada. Él ni siquiera había podido tocar la espada sin lastimar su mano esta humana… Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la muchacha con brillantes ojos chocolate. Frunció el ceño con verdadera molestia… ¿Aquello tendría que ver justamente con que ella fuera una simple humana?... como a la que su padre había amada con asquerosa y repugnante devoción._

— _¡Sesshomaru!, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!— oyó gritar al bastardo que tenía como medio hermano —.Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto._

 _El gran lord pudo distinguir un inusual tono de súplica en Inuyasha. Con curiosidad bien disimulada, Sesshomaru se volteó hacia su medio hermano y pudo confirmarlo. Su_ querido _hermano mostraba un gran interés por aquella sacerdotisa. Y por lo que había podido ver, la chica también parecía estar interesada en el estúpido de Inuyasha. Aquello sonaba completamente descabellado, pero esas miradas no serían capas de engañarle. Eran las mismas miradas que se dirigían la princesa Izayoi y su honorable padre._

— _Ni tú ni yo pudimos extraer la espada, sin embargo ella no tuvo ningún problema a pesar del campo espiritual — explicó Sesshomaru a su inepto hermano menor —. ¿Esperas que la deje ir así sin más?_

 _Inuyasha pareció molestarse ante aquello._

— _Es una sacerdotisa — gruñó el medio demonio — y es humana. Creo que deberías ser capaz de entenderlo — Inuyasha desvió la vista hacia la joven detrás de su hermano —. ¡Kagome, entrégale la espada a Sesshomaru!_

 _El Gran Señor del Oeste se volteó hacia la chiquilla. La muchacha estrujó la vieja espada en sus manos y se alejó unos pasos de él, más su mirada no flaqueo ni por un segundo._

— _¡No! Él no pudo extraer la espada y eso significa que no es el heredero real — farfulló la intrépida sacerdotisa sin una pisca de miedo —. ¡No se la daré!_

 _Fue ahí cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que no sería capaz de intimidar a aquella mujer. La sacerdotisa, a pesar de saber que sus poderes demoniacos eran capaces de pulverizarla, no se retractaría de su decisión. Una extraña mezcla de temor y enfado apareció en el rostro de su medio hermano, sabiendo que aquellas palabras podrían ser las últimas de la chiquilla._

— _¡Tonta!, ¡no puedes hacer nada contra él! — gritó Inuyasha —. ¡Deja de entrometerte!_

 _El olor a enfado de la humana se apoderó del estómago de su padre en unos segundos. Sesshomaru observó con disimulado interés el cómo las suaves facción de la chica se transformaban en unas duras. Frunció el ceño y por un segundo, creyó oírla gruñir de una forma muy parecida a la de su asqueroso hermano menor._

— _¡¿Que deje de entrometerme, dices?!_

 _Y el Gran Señor de las Tierras del Este, solo por un momento, quiso reír._

.

.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con pesar y observó a su fiel sirviente frente a él mirándole casi con miedo. El demonio pensó en todo lo que Jaken le acababa de decir hace unos momentos. El sol de la mañana brillaba con la misma intensidad de siempre, pero _algo_ en él se había removido con aquella noticia. No era como que a él le afectara directamente, pero por alguna razón sentía una extraña amargura. Casi como si se lamentara… claro que no dejó que su rostro diese alguna pista de aquello.

—¿Estás seguro, Jaken? — preguntó aún no muy convencido de la veracidad de sus palabras.

El pequeño monstruo verde asintió nerviosamente.

—¡Por supuesto, amo! — parloteó —Jaken jamás le daría una información falsa al amo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru suspiró casi inaudiblemente.

—Así que esa molesta chiquilla murió…

El Señor de las Tierras del Oeste volvió a cerrar sus ojos dorados. Luego de la primera vez que vio a esa muchacha, iba de vez en cuando a la aldea donde se encontraba Inuyasha a pelear por Colmillo de Acero. Lo increíble fue el como la muchacha se comportaba casi tan dulce con él, como lo hacía con en estúpido de su medio hermano. ¿Cuántas veces declinó sus ofertas para invitarle a cenar? Veintiséis exactamente, y es que todo lo relacionado con aquella sacerdotisa era digno de recordar.

Sus memorias viajaron a un encuentro particular. Sesshomaru se encontraba cerca de la aldea en aquel entonces y _decidió_ —Jaken le rogó— que sería buena idea pasar a saludar a la sacerdotisa y de paso, humillar a su tonto y débil hermano. Tan solo unos kilómetros fueron suficientes para que se diese cuenta que Inuyasha había tomado a Kagome como su mujer. Allí, un extraño _deja vú_ le envolvió, recordando cuando su padre tomó a aquella princesa humana, mas la ira y el asco no le asaltaron como aquella vez. De cierta forma, él sabía que por alguna razón, la joven sacerdotisa había nacido para su hermano.

¿Quién sino ella se hubiese fijado en un medio demonio como Inuyasha? Solo ella; solo Kagome.

— _¡Cuñado! Ven a visitarnos pronto._

Casi hubiese deseado cumplir aquello. Cincuenta años habían sido demasiado, incluso para la sacerdotisa y su tonto hermano —al que había aprendido a tolerar gracias a ella—. Sesshomaru suspiró una vez más y abrió los ojos al sentir como el pequeño monstruo a su lado sollozaba sin piedad.

—¿Estás llorando, Jaken?

El pequeño monstruo asintió mientras escondía su rostro lloroso en su manga.

—¡Claro que sí, amo bonito! — lloriqueó — Jaken sabe muy bien que su amo no derramará una lágrima a pesar de que se sienta muy triste, así que Jaken lo hará por usted.

El poderoso demonio de ojos dorados se irguió elegantemente del árbol donde se había recostado y comenzó a caminar. Jaken se limpió y tomó a Ah-Un para seguirle el paso a su amo. El pequeño monstruo verde deseo preguntar a donde se dirigían, pero antes de emitir cualquier sonido, Sesshomaru aclaró sus dudas.

—Visitaremos _sus_ tumbas.

.

.

—Lo sentimos anciano Sota — oyó la disculpa de uno de los aldeanos —, pero el sol se está escondiendo y sería peligroso buscar a Inuyasha en la noche.

Inuyasha sonrió ante aquello. Sota y Hitomi se habían pesto como locos luego de que él se fuera con la Perla de Shikon al bosque. Habían reunido una gran cantidad de aldeanos y partieron en su búsqueda, acompañados con la muchacha fría y la niña molesta, pero como era de esperarse, no fueron capaz de dar con él. No por nada aquel bosque llevaba su nombre. Kagome y él llegaron a conocer como la palma de sus manos aquella extensión de tierra y árboles. También las cuevas y las cabañas abandonadas de la zona. Cuando no querían ser encontrados, nadie era capaz de dar con ellos.

El medio demonio se encogió un poco más en una de las cuevas que se formaban las raíces de un frondoso árbol. Alargó su mano hasta tocar la valiosa joya y se sintió tranquilo cuando la sintió entre sus ropas.

¿Cómo era posible que llegara esa chica de mirada fría y todos se pusieran en su contra? Aquello era casi tan malo como lo había sido antes de conocer a Kagome. Con lo que había pasado, nadie volvería a confiar en él, ni siquiera Sota. ¡¿Pero es que cómo no sentir rabia?! Kagome había pedido explícitamente que él fuera el que se encargara de la Perla, nadie más. Y tampoco era como si quisiese utilizarla… Si no era para revivir a Kagome, él no quería nada más que cumplir los últimos deseos de su difunta mujer.

Inuyasha tomó la joya entre sus dedos y la observó. Estaba seguro de que Kagome, antes de morir, había hacho algo con la Perla. Y es que, a pesar de que una de sus mitades era demoniaca, la Perla jamás se contaminó con sus energías malignas. Kagome le había explicado en una de las ocasiones el cómo funcionaba, pero a pesar del tiempo trascurrido, la Perla brillaba con la misma intensidad que lo hacía cunado Kagome vivía.

Claro que todo esto era un secreto para el resto de la aldea. Las únicas personas que sabían de la existencia de la Perla eran Sota, Hitomi y él. Todos los demás pensaban que la perla había sido purificada por su mujer antes de morir. Y era mejor así, porque sabía lo peligroso que podía ser el que supieran la verdad. Atacarían la aldea y él ya no se sentía con ganas de pelear como antes. Kagome se lo había llevado todo.

Un penetrante olor llegó a sus fosas nasales sorprendiéndolo. Sin pensarlo mucho, Inuyasha salió de su escondite y espero a que aquel ser llegara. Estaba seguro que venía a verle a él. ¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo vio? Casi los mismos que Kagome llevaba muerta. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios casi por costumbre y espero a que su hermano se dignara a aparecer.

Una luz brillante voló a través del bosque y se detuvo justo frente a él. La enceguecedora luz brilló aún más y de ella aparecieron tres figuras muy conocidas para Inuyasha. Su hermano yacía frente a él con una estoica mirada, aunque casi podría jurar distinguir confusión en él. A su lado estaba su fiel sirviente Jaken con los ojos a punto de salírseles y Ah-Un simplemente se recostó en la hierba con pereza.

Inuyasha deseo desaparecerse de allí. Hacían ya tantos años que no veía a Sesshomaru… y lo primero que le preguntaría sería el donde se encontraba su mujer. ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría que la dulce muchacha había muerto y él no había podido hacer nada? El medio demonio estaba a punto de tartamudear algo, cuando Sesshomaru le cayó con una sola pregunta.

—¿Por qué demonios estás vivo?

Inuyasha parpadeó con genuina sorpresa. _Yo también me lo pregunto_ , quiso contestarle, pero sabía que Sesshomaru no lo había preguntado de forma despectiva —o no de la forma que él creía, al menos—.

La horda de aldeanos acompañados por Sota, Hitomi y las dos muchachas llegó al lugar sin que Inuyasha se percatase. El medio demonio maldijo la precedencia de su hermano en aquel momento. Le habían encontrado por su culpa. Inuyasha escuchó como Sota les pidió a los aldeanos que retrocedieran pues de niño llegó a conocer de lo que su hermano era capaz. Inuyasha gruñó con verdadero fastidio.

—Maldición.

El medio demonio estaba dispuesto a huir cuando Sesshomaru adivinó sus intenciones. Antes de cualquier movimiento, Inuyasha se vio atrapado por su hermano sin ninguna posibilidad de huir. Volvió a maldecir con molestia.

—Contesta, Inuyasha — insistió Sesshomaru ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre.

Inuyasha se soltó de su hermano a penas.

—Déjame en paz— musitó molesto —. No sé qué clase de pregunta es esa.

Sesshomaru le miró genuinamente molesto.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que estaba tratando de evitar. Inuyasha sintió como sus orejas se pegaron a su cabeza y su mirada no pudo evitar volverse vidriosa. ¿Por qué todo aquello sucedía ahora? La llegada de esa muchacha que supuestamente era la reencarnación de su mujer y la aparición de este engendro era más de lo que podía soportar.

Inuyasha sintió como Sota se acercó a la escena sigiloso y respondió por él.

—Mi querida hermana murió hace casi cincuenta años, Sesshomaru.

El gran demonio posó si mirada en el anciano con curiosidad. No le costó demasiado reconocerlo; era el molesto hermano pequeño que siempre seguía a la mujer de su tonto hermano. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, preguntándose como su hermano podía llegar a ser tan estúpido.

—Me sorprende tu idiotez, Inuyasha.

El medio demonio le devolvió la mirada a Sesshomaru.

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? No creo que todo sea por una visita como en los viejos tiempos.

Sesshomaru se acercó a él con una mirada furibunda.

—Vine a visitar _sus_ tumbas, bastardo — gruñó peligrosamente el Señor del Oeste.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja con verdadera confusión.

— _¿Nuestra?_

En menos de un segundo, Sesshomaru utilizó su velocidad para darle un golpe limpio en la quijada a Inuyasha. El medio demonio salió volando varios metros, hasta que fue detenido por un árbol que terminó cayendo en medio del bosque. Inuyasha escupió sangre y enfocó su dorada mirada en un Sesshomaru furioso.

—¡Actúas como un verdadero imbécil! — masculló el gran demonio —. ¿No se supone que Kagome era tu mujer?, ¿no la marcaste hace años?

Inuyasha asintió perturbado.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Sesshomaru?

El demonio relajó sus duras facción y volvió su semblante estoico tan característico en él. Todo el mundo estaba expectante ante la escena, pero nadie jamás se imaginó las palabras que salieron de los labios de Sesshomaru.

—Kagome está viva, bastardo.

.

.

.

 **Sé que lo dejé en la mejor parte jejeje, pero el suspenso es parte de la historia. Mucho tiempo que no actualizaba y lo siento, pero he estado de vacaciones y bueno, o estoy en sintonía con la naturaleza, o escribo arratonada todo el santo día.**

 **Bueno, aquí les he soltado la bomba. Nuestra Kagome está viva… ¿Cómo? Jejeje, eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo. De aquí en adelante Kikyo comenzará a tener mayor protagonismo así que prepárense —reitero que pretendo que la relación entre Inuyasha y Kikyo no sea más que de amistad—. Sesshomaru también comenzará a aparecer más, pero al igual que en el manga, no será un co-protagonista… más bien un personaje genial que aparecerá de vez en cuando para acelerarnos el corazón jejeje.**

 **En fin, vamos a la contestación de reviews:**

 **-** **Valkiria-San** **: ¡Mi fiel lectora! Muchas gracias por comentar y bueno aquí está lo que todos querían escuchar, ¡Kagome está viva! Miroku, Sango y nuestro querido zorrito aparecerán en algunos capítulos más, así que atenta. Un gran beso y espero que disfrutes el capítulo tanto como me gustó escribirlo. Saludos.**

 **-** **hikari-chan** **: ¡No odies a Hitomi! Digamos que no eligió las mejores palabras, pero ella no tiene malas intenciones. Espero que disfrutes mucho este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por comentar, querida. Saludos.**

 **-** **Ladybug miau** **: Bueno, Kagome no apareció en este capítulo, pero al menos sabemos algo muy importante: ¡Está viva! El próximo capítulo explicaré los detalles pero lo importante ya se sabe. Muchas gracias por comentar y pues disfruta mucho el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **-** **InuyashaDragneel** **: ¡Gracias! Creo que todos nos hemos preguntado cómo sería la historia así jejeje. Kagome aún no aparecerá, pero lo mejor ya se sabe. Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes mucho el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **-** **dark** **:** _ **Uff**_ **, ni te imaginas lo sentimental que va a ser el reencuentro de Inuyasha y Kagome. Sobre la muerte de Kagome aún no se rebelará nada —al menos, hasta el siguiente capítulo—, pero al menos sabemos que está viva. Muchas gracias por comentar y disfruta el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **-** **Alambrita** **: ¡Nueva lectora, bienvenida! Bueno, sobre la muerte de Kagome aún no sabremos nada, pero ya se rebelará. Muchas gracias por tu cometario, linda. Disfruta el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **-** **Luliz Rizo** **: ¡Hola, nueva lectora! Bueno, a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja de Naraku y Kikyo. De aquí, Kikyo tendrá más protagonismo, así que se pondrá interesante. Muchas gracias por comentar y que disfrutes mucho el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**


	6. V

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, Muerte.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Esta ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Notas al pie.**

.

 **Miko**

 **巫** **女**

.

 **Capítulo V**

.

.

.

Kikyo observaba expectante el cómo un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado del ambiente tras la afirmación que había soltado sin tacto alguno el hombre de cabellos plateados y estola. La muchacha observó la forma en que la mandíbula del medio demonio se tensó para luego soltarle hasta tener la boca abierta casi por completo. Desvió levemente su mirada hacia el anciano y se dio cuenta que tenía la misma impresión del ser llamado Inuyasha.

El anciano Sota sentía como sus ojos perdían por un momento la nitidez. Todo se volvió brumoso y volvió a sentirse como el pequeño muchacho de ocho años que se escondía tras su hermana mayor. Sólo que ya no era un niño, ni su hermana estaba allí… _¿o sí?_ La frase que había soltado Sesshomaru se repetía una y otra vez en su cerebro.

— _Kagome está viva, bastardo_.

La espesa cabellera de su hermana y su deslumbrante sonrisa en su memoria le cegaron casi por completo. Sota recordaba con cariño a Kagome; con un cariño imposible de disolver con los años pues a sus padres no los recordaba por haberlos perdido casi al momento de su nacimiento, y la chica era lo más cercano que había tenido a una madre. Ella había sido su única familia, hasta que llegó Inuyasha y, por supuesto, Hitomi. Y por un momento, Sota deseo que las palabras dichas por Sesshomaru fueran ciertas.

Pero sabía que era imposible.

El recuerdo de Kagome ensangrentada le golpeó sin piedad. Aquellos ojos llenos de vida se miraban ensombrecidos ante el llanto de Inuyasha sabiendo que él no sería capaz de salvarle aquella vez. Sota recordaba el cómo su hermana había estirado su mano hasta tocar su rostro y le había hecho prometer que dejaría a Inuyasha a cargo de la Perla de Shikon. Recordaba cómo le había sonreído y le deseó una vida próspera; recordaba cómo se sintió cuando escuchó su último suspiro; recordaba tan claramente, que sabía que el que estuviese viva era sólo una quimera.

El anciano pareció salir de su ensoñación y estudió el rostro de ambos hermanos que se aguantaban la mirada. Inuyasha parecía que no había acabado de entender por completo lo que había soltado el mayor; estaba igual de sorprendido que él. Sesshomaru, por otra parte, parecía increíblemente molesto.

Después de un momento, Inuyasha pareció salir de su trance y frunció el ceño.

—Ella ya no… — todos escucharon como al medio demonio se le quebró la voz —, Sesshomaru ella está muerta.

Un gruñido se escapó de los labios del aludido.

—Realmente eres un completo inepto — soltó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha le aguanto aquella mirada escrutadora, pero luego la desvió hacia Kikyo.

—Si lo dices por ella… — todos desviaron su mirada hacia la muchacha de ropas extrañas —; créeme, no se parecen en _nada_.

Sesshomaru pareció notar por primera vez la presencia de la chica. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en la muchacha de cabello azabache y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Se parecía, no lo podía negar, pero aquellos ojos fríos hacían mermar casi por completo cualquier parecido físico con la sacerdotisa. La chica de ropa extraña le aguantó la mirada y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar esbozar una minúscula sonrisa. Al menos la chiquilla parecía tener la misma valentía que Kagome.

Sesshomaru finalmente se volteó hacia su hermano.

—¿Dónde está su tumba? — preguntó directamente a Inuyasha.

El medio demonio desvió la mirada desconfiado. Aquel pequeño templo era el único lugar donde podía sentirse cerca de ella. A pesar de que mucha gente visitaba el lugar para dejar flores y rezar, los únicos dos olores que se conservaban permanentemente en el templo era el de él y el de ella. El olor que Kagome había dejado en aquellas ropas de sacerdotisa que el anhelaba tanto abrazar.

—Yo te guiaré.

Inuyasha se volteó a mirar a Sota con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Unos brillantes ojos chocolate le devolvieron la mirada y fue allí cuando Inuyasha por fin pudo captar el porqué de su actuar. _Quería creer_. Sota quería creer en las palabras de Sesshomaru. El deseaba creer que Kagome seguía allí con ellos; que todo aquello había sido un terrible error. El medio demonio suspiró y asintió levemente. Sabía que saldría herido si persistía en él algún tipo de esperanza, sin embargo, una parte de él le rogaba que confiara.

Inuyasha, sin decir una palabra, caminó en dirección al templo.

Sólo Sesshomaru, Jaken y Sota le siguieron.

.

.

—Hermana.

Kikyo se volteó a ver a su hermanita. Todos caminaban de vuelta a sus casas, encabezados por Hitomi que parecía perdida en sí misma y preocupada. La adolescente y su pequeña hermana caminaban a un costado de la silenciosa anciana.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaede? — preguntó Kikyo apretando su pequeña manito con afecto.

La niña pareció dudar en preguntar.

—Tu… — la niña tocó su cabello azabache con su mano libre y suspiró —, ¿crees que la esposa de Inuyasha esté viva? La que se parece a ti…

Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior y habló con voz sombría.

—Kaede… los muertos no vuelven a la vida.

La pequeña muchacha apretó su pequeña manito y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Aquel lugar al que había ido a parar con su hermana mayor era extraño. Aquí había monstruos, sacerdotisas con poderes mágicos y una piedra que cumplía los deseos. ¿Por qué no habría de revivir una persona? Kaede suspiró y miró de soslayo a su hermana.

Quizá, si sus padres hubieran muerto en este lugar, esa bonita piedra habría cumplido el deseo de traerlos de vuelta.

 _Y así, Kikyo hubiese vuelto a sonreír como antes_.

.

.

Sesshomaru observó con enfado el pequeño lugar.

Kagome había sido una sacerdotisa muy peculiar. Se supone que ellas debían ser humanos disciplinados y calculadores, mas ella siempre pareció todo lo contrario. La muchacha de cabellos azabaches siempre se caracterizó por ser torpe y demasiado sentimental. Como demonio, Sesshomaru podo notar un gran poder espiritual dentro de ella que, por alguna razón, ella mantenía oculto y que sólo lo demostraba al pelear. No era la clase de persona que presumía de gran poder —como él, por ejemplo—, sino que siempre, de alguna manera, a Sesshomaru le pareció una persona especialmente frágil, pero no por esto menos majestuosa.

Sesshomaru jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había sido el uno ser que se había ganado su respeto. Sólo una vez la vio combatir una batalla y fue suficiente como para ser digna de su admiración.

Y es por ello por lo que no comprendía el porqué del minimalismo del lugar donde la sacerdotisa descansaba en paz, supuestamente.

—Es un lugar muy pequeño — mencionó el pequeño demonio verde que parecía haber leído el rostro de su amo.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido.

—La aldea no tiene muchos recursos — respondió el medio demonio. _Y a Kagome no le hubiese gustado un lugar tan ostentoso_ , deseó agregar.

Sota se acercó al pequeño templo y arregló un racimo de flores blancas que le rodeaban. Estrujó los tallos de las flores en sus dedos y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo, sabiendo que era hora de que Sesshomaru aclarara lo que soltó sin tacto alguno.

—¿Por qué crees que mi hermana está viva, Sesshomaru?

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en la imponente figura del demonio de la estola.

—Porque Inuyasha _la marcó_.

El medio demonio enarcó una de sus plateadas cejas y observó a su hermano mayor sin entender. La marca no era más que una especie de acuerdo mutuo de pertenencia. Kagome era suya y el de ella. Podía o no haber amor en dicha unión —o eso le explico Mioga hace años—, pero debía ser una decisión importante, pues los demonios sólo podían marcar a una hembra para toda la vida.

Sota asintió entendiendo a que se refería Sesshomaru.

—Por supuesto que la marcó. Eran esposos — explico el anciano —, pero eso no significa nada más que justamente eso.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia su hermano.

—¿No sabes nada de _nuestras_ leyes? — preguntó exasperado.

Inuyasha escondió sus brazos en su haori rojo y le miró con molestia.

—Sé lo que conlleva una marca — respondió hoscamente —. Era mi mujer.

Sesshomaru gruñó peligrosamente. Jaken pareció alarmarse. Conocía el carácter de su amo y sabía que en estos momentos estaba terriblemente enfadado. Con discreción, tomó distancia de su amo y golpeó a Inuyasha en su cabeza con el Báculo de dos cabezas.

—Chiquillo insolente — le insultó a modo de regaño —. Mi amo bonito está hablando de las leyes de los demonios perro.

El medio demonio se sobó la cabeza y observó al minúsculo demonio con curiosidad. No, no sabía que existían leyes específicas para su especie.

—Los demonios tipo perro como nosotros somos muy particulares — explicó Sesshomaru sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo —. La marca es un ritual aún más complejo que en cualquier otra especie de demonio — el Gran Señor bufó con molestia —. Marcaste a la chiquilla sin saber nada. Que desperdicio.

Jaken asintió frenéticamente.

—Los demonios de su especie marcan a las hembras con objeto de protección — explico el demonio verde —. Su especie se caracteriza por una fidelidad inmutable e innata, por lo que, si la hembra fuera asesinada de alguna forma, el macho muere instantáneamente como forma de devoción y respeto a la criatura que escogió como pareja. Sin embargo, si es el macho el que muere, la hembra es libre de seguir con su vida, pues su función es simplemente la de reproducción.

Sota abrió los ojos con perplejidad.

Inuyasha sintió como la garganta se le secó en un instante. Una oleada de recuerdos le golpeó sin piedad. El cuerpo de ella desnudo; la hermosa sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando le susurró cuanto la amaba y el gemido que soltó desde lo más profundo de su boca cuando finalmente la marcó como su mujer. Todo aquello; todos aquellos actos pudieron haberla salvado, o al menos, le hubiesen despojado a él de su vida también. Así hubieran podido estar juntos aún más allá de la muerte.

Y maldijo su sangre humana.

—Soy un medio demonios — Inuyasha se sintió avergonzado —. No se aplica para mí.

Jaken lo volvió a golpear.

—Claro que sí, niño bobo.

Sesshomaru se acercó al templo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

—Esto es muy simple de comprobar — replicó el gran demonio de estola.

Inuyasha temió lo peor.

—¡No te atrevas Sesshomau!

Pero había sido demasiado tarde. Un gran estruendo resonó en toda la aldea cuando la espada de Sesshomaru destruyó el templo donde descansaba en paz la sacerdotisa de cabellos azabache. Tokijin pareció tensarse ante la liberación de poder espiritual en el lugar, llegando incluso a zumbar con insistencia. El demonio guardó su espada mientras observaba como el pequeño templo se convertía sólo en cenizas.

Inuyasha soltó una exclamasión y se lanzó a atacar a su medio hermano. Sesshomaru esquivó con elegancia los golpes del más joven y le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago. El medio demonio se quedó sin aire y retrocedió unos metros. Llevaba años sin pelea en serio y aquello le estaba pasando factura.

Sesshomaru desvió su mirada del medio demonio y se acercó al destruido templo. La luna llena brillaba como nunca, iluminando así los escombros y el descubierto barril donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha le siguió con la mirada y le entraron unas trmendas ganas de vomitar. Sesshomaru iba a saquear la tumba de su mujer y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Una imagen sombría de los huesos de Kagome apareció en su cerebro y las arcadas volvieron con más fuerza.

Sin cuidado alguno, el demonio de cabello plateados destapó el barril y sus ojos, sólo por un momento, parecieron ablandarse.

 _Chiquilla insolente_.

.

.

Kikyo abrió sus ojos en un claro rodeado de flores amarillas. La adolescente se irguió con confusión del suelo de tierra y se sacudió el polvo. El claro de flores no parecía tener fin; se perdía en el horizonte como si no hubiese un final. El lugar era cálido y el olor que desprendían las flores le hacían mágico. Un único árbol, muy parecido al Árbol Sagrado del Templo Higurashi, llamó la atención de la chica así que, con cuidado, Kikyo se acercó a él.

Cuando estuvo a penas a unos metros del esplendoroso árbol, pudo divisar por fin una figura de color blanco y rojo sentada en las raíces del imponente árbol. Conforme se fue acercando, Kikyo parecía sentir como su corazón de aceleraba y el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

Una figura femenina, vestida con ropas de sacerdotisa, dormía con una cálida sonrisa apoyada por completo en el Árbol Sagrado. Su cabello azabache y rebelde se encontraba suelto en sus hombros y caía en ondas hasta cubrir el nacimiento de su pecho. Sus facciones eran armónicas e imperturbables.

Cuando Kikyo se halló a un escaso metro de ella, ésta abrió sus ojos chocolate y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Al fin llegas, Kikyo.

Y aunque no la hubiese visto nunca, Kikyo sabía que aquella chica era _Kagome_.

.

.

.

 **¡Siento un montón el imperdonable retraso!**

 **Este año, sin dudas, fue uno de cambios. Muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, pero siempre he estado pensando en ustedes, mis queridos lectores, así que lo declaro aquí y ahora: ¡Aunque me demore mil años, terminaré todas mis historias!**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que lo he dejado en la mejor parte jejeje, pero les prometo que, saliendo de mis exámenes, el próximo capítulo se vendrá bien movidito y extenso.**

 **Ahora, vamos a la contestación de reviews:**

• _**Luliz Rizo**_ **: Aquí está el tan esperado capítulo. Siento que escribí un remolino de emociones de principio a fin jejeje. Sesshomaru tiene, o al menos planeo que tenga mucha importancia e influencia en la historia, así que lo estaremos viendo mucho durante el desarrollo de la historia, y si, Sesshomaru si fue un poco transformado por el carácter de Kagome. ¡Gracias por el review y ojalá te guste mucho el capítulo!**

• _**GG – Never More**_ **: Digamos que tengo encontronazos con el personaje de Kikyo. Hay cosas que me agradan mucho y otras que odio jejeje. En cuanto a tu pregunta: Kikyo es la reencarnación de Kagome porque ella nación en la época actual, que para entonces, ya no existían monstruos y esas cosas, por lo tanto, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha están muertos. ¡¿Y quién no ama a Sesshomaru?! Jejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

• _**Valkiria-San**_ **: Sé que hay muchos fans a los que no les gusta para nada Kikyo, pero yo siento que es uno de los personajes más complejos y que más sufrieron a lo largo del anime y manga. Me agrada y me pareció buena idea el jugar con ella en mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias por siempre comentar con tanto entusiasmo cada capítulo! Siempre es grato leer tus comentarios. ¡Espero que disfrutes mucho el capítulo!**

• _**hikari-chan**_ **: ¡Lo que has leído!, ¿o no? Ya veremos el próximo capítulo que tan cierto es lo que nos ha soltado Sesshomaru y Jaken. Gracias por comentar y ojalá disfrutes el capítulo.**

• _**miu39**_ **: ¿Habrá que confiar en lo que ha dicho Sesshomaru? Si Kagome está viva tendrá sus razones para estar lejos de Inuyasha, ¿no crees? En cualquier caso, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

• _**Alambrita**_ **: Aquí se fueron aclarando más las cosas. Como se dijo antes, sólo Sota, Hitomi e Inuyasha saben que la perla no desapareció, por lo que, al igual que en la serie, Naraku no se ha manifestado. En cuanto a Rin, Sesshomaru aún no la ha conocido, pero ya no queda demasiado para que suceda. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

• _**usuratonkachi3**_ **: Naraku sin duda será uno de los personajes más trascendentes y con más desarrollo en la historia, así que estaremos leyendo mucho de él. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y gracias por comentar.**

• _**Popy16**_ **: ¡Lo siento! Ora vez la he dejado en suspenso jejeje, pero a penas termine mis exámenes me dedicaré a avanzar en esta y mis otras historias, así que te pido paciencia. Gracias por comentar y que disfrutes el capítulo.**

• _**Linda**_ **: Aquí la tan esperada continuación. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

• _**Naly Liz**_ **: ¡Muchas gracias por tus halagos! No sabes lo mucho que me impulsan a seguir. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo.**

• _**Ladybug miau**_ **: Otra vez he dejado muchas incógnitas. Te prometo que a medida que avance la historia se irán aclarando las cosas. ¡Gracias por comentar y disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Me despido de ustedes con un gran beso y nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ali'sGrave.**


End file.
